Strange Lands
by I like angst
Summary: AU's, crack pairings, one shots, under 1,000 words, and mostly Tenten centric (boy is this series doomed). Open to suggestions for future installments. Chapter one: Curious: What if Tenten had been born in sound? A mostly innocent KabuTen.


Strange lands:

Au setting: What if Tenten had been born in Sound? Slight Kabuten

They have been waiting for over two hours. A group of thirty 13 year olds stand silent like church mice in the administrative hall waiting for placement. They are— orphans, refugees, the destitute, children of whores, bastards, and the poor – nothing. In this hall they will most likely be assigned their deaths, but the strongest will survive. Only the strongest survive in Sound.

Tenten is tired of glaring at the competition and she is finally finished with the senbon replica of the great kage's palace. She is bored and that is a dangerous thing, because boredom gives way to curiosity. So she leaves the hall under the pretense of looking for the facilities. She's heard about this place- monstrous children who wear their bones like armor, a room of red glowing eyes, and a doctor who wears human skins to hide the deformed face beneath- but she doubts that she will see anything too dangerous. The good experiments are always hidden. She just wants to know what it's like in the central nervous system of the village. She walks with purpose though she doesn't know where she is going. That is perhaps why she gets as far as she does.

Rounding a bend she doesn't sense the presence behind it and bumps into it roughly. Registering that the figure is taller and that he drops something, Tenten bends down quickly to retrieve it.

"Sorry about that." She says quickly picking up his glasses and offering a stupid smile. He is young, only a few years older than her, with pale white hair, and she is worried that he may pull his bones out of his skin and stab her with them.

"Ah, that is okay ," he laughs and closes his eyes as he rubs the back of his head. "I should really look where I'm going."

He has not killed her, attempted to kill her, or threatened to kill her and that is perhaps why after several tense seconds of staring at his closed eyes smile she speaks. " You should really look at people when they talk to you. You look untrustworthy like that." She realizes seconds later that she is an idiot.

"What a blunt girl." He chuckles and looks at her. "You're a genin."

"Yes," she says with a blush realizing that she must have just offended her superior.

"Heh, don't be so nervous. Technically I'm a genin too. You're here for placement, aren't you?" The question is rhetorical but, she nods her head yes. "You're a little far from the placement office."

"I was looking for the restroom." The excuse sounds stupid even to her.

"I think you've walked right past it. How about I show you the way little mouse?" He pats the twin buns on her head.

She feels her face heat up in irritation. "My name is Tenten!" She bites out as she follows.

He is sure of his movements and the adults that pass them by seem to pay no extra attention to him.

"We're here Tenten-chan; be more careful, ok? They say curiosity killed the cat."

Tenten Furrows her brows as she looks at him. "That's a stupid saying. Cat's have nine lives don't they? So if they lose one don't they have eight more left? That's not going to discourage anyone."

He laughs. "What a strange and funny girl. I hope I will see you again." He opens the doors for her.

She notices two cross looking adults inside, but stops to look back at him. "Hey, what is your name?"

"Tenten!"She hears her name announced and she turns. When she looks back the other genin is gone.

* * *

AN: This series is pretty much a collection of one shots. All of them will be based on an Au setting with a crack pairing under a 1,000 words; I have a strong Tenten preference, but if you present an interesting idea I am willing to try it. Warnings: this one shot may have some continuations, but it can wait if better ideas pop up.

Please be aware that my work is a little hectic lately and I write and post when I can. So it may take me a while to write an idea after I have choosen it.

To request a certain idea please follow this format.

Au Setting: Modern day Hidan as the head of a religious cult; Pairing: HidanTen

One sentence or less. Actually, damn that idea is kind of interesting. Thinks of Hidan as she listens to Depeche Mode "Personal Jesus" (better than Mason's remake imho). Sorry that would probably be very dark and twisted.


End file.
